felicidad
by Lian Black
Summary: lean porfa y si quieren me dejan sus opiniones o su msn
1. Default Chapter

¿Felicidad?  
todos los personajes de este fics son de la escritora J.K rowling( en junio se viene el 5º libro ya era hora mujer ^^)  
  
Estaba caminando por el callejon diagon con mi pareja, que creo ya lo conocen, si el mismisimo Harry potter, el niño que vivio.  
  
Hasta que doble por una esquina y lo veo solo como un perro, Draco Malfoy, un chico de 23 años, ese maldito que destrozó mi corazón.  
No se porque al verlo, comienzo a recordar como paso.  
  
**************************flash back**********************************  
  
Pensandote estuve varios días en mi cuarto,  
en el colegio no podia sacarte de mi mente,  
en las vacaciones de invierno te extrañaba.  
  
En la vuelta a clases te hacercaste hacia mi,  
me preguntaste si podiamos hablar a solas,  
te respondi con una sonrisa y nos fuimos  
a un lado del aula.  
  
Me miraste algo nervioso,  
tardaste varios minutos en hablarme  
pero por fin te decidiste en hablar.  
Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida.  
  
Ahora es 22 de septiembre, cumplimos 1 mes de novios.  
un día me hacerque para besarte en esos labios tan dulces, pero me evitaste.  
  
En la hora de la cena me hacerque para ver que te pasaba me sente al lado tuyo, me miraste.  
  
Todavia me acuerdo de esas palabras que destrozaron mi corazon, yo te lo entregue con confianza y tu me lo das triturado en mis manos mientras me decias que ya no me querias, que querias a otra y te fuiste de mi lado.  
  
¿por que lo hiciste?¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?te di todo lo que pedias,pero porque cambiaste.  
Y ahora te vas arrebatandome mi felicidad.  
  
Pero me doy cuenta que gracias a ti he sabido amar, comprender el corazón, pero tambien me dolio y mucho que te hayas ido, que más da el destino, eligio tu partida.   
  
Ahora ya tengo un nuevo amor, él es muy simpatico, cariñoso.  
  
Te he olvidado, mi corazon y mi mente estan solamente con él.  
  
Pero no se porque vuelvo a pensar en ti y me acuerdo ese sabor que me dejaste cuando te fuiste, ese sabor de soledad, en ese momento mori de amor, sabia en lo profundo de mi que ese día ya habia llegado. Que no volveras a mi.   
  
Lo que me queda por decir es como duele perderte, que delicia era sentirte a mi lado.  
  
Maldito, te odio por hacerme esto pero te quiero a la vez, no se porque me confundo, si tu me dañaste en lo profundo de mi ser.  
  
***************fin del flash back****************************************  
  
- Gin?, te ocurre algo?.- preguntó Harry  
  
- Ah, que ,no no me ocurre nada.- respondi dejandolo de ver  
  
- Bien entonces, vamos?.- decía mientras me agarraba de la mano.  
  
- Si, vamos.  
  
Me aleje de ese callejon, con el chico de ojos verdes, pero siempre con la frente en alto, prometiendome nunca más sufrir por él.  
  
Fin.  
***************************************************************************  
N/A:  
que les parecio? les gusto? si o no? reviews? por fa^^. 


	2. cap2

¿Felicidad?  
  
Capitulo II  
  
N/A:   
  
Hola como están espero que bien, bueno a pedido de dos lectoras: Athena Katsura y Jeru.  
  
Quiero agregar que en este Capitulo ya pasó un año desde que ella lo vio.  
  
Bueno ahora los dejo.  
  
********************************************  
  
(Un año después del encuentro de Ginny con Draco)  
  
Solía del ministerio una Joven de unos 23 años, de cabellos rojo fuego, ojos color marrones y su mirada penetrante y sin vida, acompañada por un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules.  
  
Hablaban animadamente hasta que un hombre se paró enfrente de ellos. Dejaron de hablar para mirarlo.  
  
- Tu?.- decía Ginny sin poder dejar de verlo.  
  
- Si.- fue lo único que dijo.  
  
- Se te ofrece algo Malfoy.  
  
- Hablar contigo.  
  
- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.  
  
- Por favor te pido que me escuches.  
  
- Y sino quiero.  
  
- Es solo un minuto.- decía mientras le agarraba lo mano.  
  
Colín al ver esto le saca la mano de Malfoy y agarra a Ginny y la pone detrás de él.  
  
- Malfoy ya escuchaste, ella no te quiere hablar ni escuchar.  
  
- Tú no te metas.- le dijo con furia.  
  
- Basta, que tengo que hacer para que me dejes empaz.- decía Ginny.  
  
- Que hablemos.  
  
- Cuando y a que hora.  
  
- Mañana a las 6 de la tarde en la confitería de la esquina.  
  
- Esta bien ahora vete.  
  
************************ al día siguiente ***************************  
  
(En el departamento de Draco)  
  
Draco se estaba Bañando, faltaban horas para volver a ver a Virginia a su Virginia.  
  
En la bañera( N/A: quien lo pudiera ver así ^o^)  
  
§§ pensando§§  
  
Después de tanto tiempo que paso, no creía volver a verte.  
  
Siento que se me va la vida y no encuentro salida sin ti.  
  
Aun así puedo sentir tus labios con los míos. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Ahora te pido volver conmigo y es porque sin ti todo se queda en la mitad.  
  
Yo como el mar, me siento desnudo sin ti, y es que tú faltas, amor mío, quisiera decirte que te amo y mucho.  
  
Este dolor me esta carcomiendo el corazón, sierro los ojos y te siento a mi lado, en cada lagrima estas amor mío, quiero ir junto a ti, sigo pensando como he echo para seguir viviendo sino te tengo junto a mi, tu me faltas y mucho, te necesito, ya no se que hacer.   
  
Desde que no estas aquí me siento muy solo, vivo en ausencia de ti.  
  
Yo estoy muy mal, te echo de menos.  
  
Prefiero que me beses a que me odies pero por favor perdóname por lo que te hice,  
  
Si más me enloquezco por que no siento el aroma de tu piel, junto a ti puedo respirar.  
  
  
  
§§ fin del pensamiento§§  
  
Te amo y no lo puedo evitar por eso te pido perdón y otra oportunidad, digo que contigo estoy bien y si estas con otro, estoy loco, si me perdonas es como una rosa sin espina porque perderte es como un nudo en mi corazón.  
  
Con solo un abrazo o una mirada tierna es suficiente para que me digas que si. Porque sin ti no esta bien nada en mi vida.  
  
No me repitas esas mentiras porque no te creo.  
  
te callas no me hablas ahora entiendo que el silencio es culpable de todo esto, eso es un castigo para mi ser.  
  
  
  
A veces cuando te callas me regalas mil te quiero y tus caricias se quedan en mi piel, pero no sabes cuanto dolor me dio al ver dicho esas cosas que no eran ciertas.  
  
Caminaba por las calles , hasta que por fin llego al bar donde me la iba a encontrar.  
  
Cuando entre la veo sentada en una esquina del lugar, en una mesa alejada de tanto ruido. Me acerco la saludo y me ciento.  
  
- Y bien que era lo que querias decir.  
  
- Te lo voy a decir sin rodeo.  
  
- Te escucho.  
  
- Perdón, por lo que te dije, perdón porque lastime tu corazón, perdón porque te hice sufrir por tanto tiempo pero...  
  
- Pero... que.  
  
- Pero lo hice por tu bien.  
  
- Por mi bien? ay por favor, sino fuera por tu culpa no estaria como estoy, sufriendo como una condenada por un estupido que me dice mentiras, por favor.  
  
- Que querias que hiciera que te mataran por mi culpa asi yo muera de tristeza y tu familia me torture por tu muerte, lo hice porque si vos estabas conmigo iban a matar a personas aparte de ti, y queres saber quien es, el es Potter.  
  
- Ja y queres que lo crea.  
  
- Si porque es la verdad.  
  
- Sabes no te creo.  
  
- Entonces ve y preguntale quien fue el que le dijo donde y cuando atacar a el-que-no-debe-der-nombrado.  
  
- Me voy .- dijo Ginny levantandose.  
  
- No te iras a ningun lado tengo que terminar de hablar con vos.  
  
Y deciendo esto le agarro la cara a Virginia y le planto un beso en sus labios.  
  
Tardaron varios minutos hasta que por fin se separaron. él todavia tenia los ojos bien serrados. Ella en cambio lo miraba.  
  
- Que pasa?.- pregunto ella.  
  
- Estoy esperando una cachetada por tu parte.- Respondi abriendo los ojos.  
  
- Tontito sabes que eso no lo podria hacer ni aunque estubiera muerta y sabes por qué?.  
  
- No.  
  
- Por que te amo y no te puedo sacar de mi carazón.  
  
** Fin**  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
N/A:  
  
Y? ahora no me pueden reclamar nada ya les di con el gusto y por fa mandenme reviews.  
  
R Lian (la colorada)  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
S  
  
? 


End file.
